


Sunset

by daddykaoru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost no dialouge, F/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykaoru/pseuds/daddykaoru
Summary: [soulmate AU where your world is black and white until you meet your soulmate]She never thought sunsets were beautiful until she met her soulmate.*there's little to no dialouge omg it doesnt even feel like a reader insert or a fanfic imma cry this is so bad and shitty*(also this was supposed to be a contest entry for a group on dA but idk if i should post it i mean IT DOESNT FEEL LIKE A READER INSERT AT ALL imma cry)





	Sunset

[soulmate au where you only see black and white until you see your soulmate]

She wasn't really the type to head to the open world. I mean, why would you if all you could see was merely black and white, and no other color? 

She would hear stories about people finding their soulmate and how beautiful colors were once it has bloomed in their eyes, but with how long she was living without her soulmate, those stories merely seemed like a fantasy that would probably never even come true in her life. She didn't let it affect her everyday living too much, but it did get lonely at certain times.

She let out a sigh, and ran a hand through her soft locks, scrolling down her Instagram feed in a lazy manner. It was summer, so all the pictures she saw were mostly pictures of girls in bikinis or the beach's sunset. And the fact that most of these pictures were from people who found their soulmate kinda pissed her off. She was jealous; jealous over the fact that the people who have found their destined love one could truly enjoy the beauty of their surroundings, and not see them as a mere black and white setting.

Although summer was ending, why not end with a bang? So she decided to book a trip to the beach, even if she was alone and wouldn't enjoy much of the scenery. 

† 

Huffing, looked around the hotel she checked in, actually quite mesmerized by the interior of the hotel since it was all so new to her. Instead of the fancy luxurious decor, there were wooden ornaments and paintings instead, and that showed how much the hotel was traditional to it's country. Since she had a lot of money to spend from her salary, she decided to book a trip to one of the Philippine's most famous beach, located in El Nido, Palawan. Hey, life is short, so make the most out of it.

When she was brought to her room, she looked out the window to admire the sight before her eyes, a long breath of content leaving her lips. The view was beautiful, and she was glad she took this room. It was worth it. Even without the color, the ocean waves and clean sand was still a magnificent thing to see. A small yawn escaped her, her mind now realizing how tired she was. She first took a plane from her country to Manila, Philippines, then another plane going to Palawan, then a 6 hour van ride going to El Nido. And that was all in one day. So she deserved the sleep her body was desperately begging her for.

Sighing, she took off her shoes, and jumped on the bed, closing her eyes to drift off into dreamland and welcome the comforting softness of the white sheets. 

† 

Once she was well rested, she decided to go out and take a stroll around the place, just to familiarize herself with the surroundings. Even if it was already past 3pm, she still wanted to at least spend the day outside. She was only here in the Philippines for a week, anyways.

Wearing a plain white maxi dress, she let her feet slowly walk around the soft, assumed white sand beneath her, occasionally letting the cold waters touch her skin gently. While walking around the beach, she had made friends with tourists from her country and even locals, so thankfully, she wasn't going to spend this trip alone. And they were having a barbecue tonight, and they had invited her over, so that was a plus. 

Letting out a small sigh, she let her walking come to a halt, now fulling facing the ocean waves to watch the sunset closely. If she met her soulmate now, would she be able to immerse in the beauty of the sunset? She was told it was a beautiful mix of oranges and reds, and combined with the blue oceans, it would be a breathtaking sight. But all she could see right now was merely a black and white painting, and to say that it was sad was an understatement.

Well, that is until her eyes landed upon a figure walking to her direction in a rather slow manner. 

She didn't pay mind to them, only staring at the sad excuse of a breathtaking sight until her orbs landed on the figure once more, but now that they were only a feet away, her world has suddenly changed.

She didn't know why or how, but upon the arrival of this stranger, a new world has been blossoming in her eyes. Her surroundings were no longer black and white, but mixes of other different hues of oranges and red, and if she wasn't so amazed by the sudden change in her life, she would be having a headache from the sudden changes. 

The figure, she could now obviously tell was a male, was now directly in front of her, looking at her as if she was the most valuable thing in this world. Her orbs stared into his own beautiful shining ones, though she wasn't sure what color they were. But they were so relaxing to look at, it would be a shame to look away now. And now that she could get a closer look at him, she could tell he was not a local, but a tourist as well. She could tell he was American, so maybe his hair was what they called blonde? She watched as his gorgeous lips turn up into a smile, eyes glimmering under the sunset's light.

He sighed in a calm manner, and lifted his hand up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What's your name?" asked, holding his wrist to gently rub them, her eyes not leaving his own for one bit. "I'm Alfred. I'm from the US. What's your name?" He asked, his smile never faltering at all. "." She laughed, her hand going up to cup his cheek and softly stroke his cheekbone with her thumb, pools staring at his blue ones with so much love and admiration. She was told that once you find your soulmate, it's love at first sight. She knew that some people didn't like their soulmates, but she never thought this 'love at first sight' would apply to her. She would have to thank destiny for bringing her the loveliest soulmate ever.

 

"I never thought meeting my soulmate would be this breathtaking.." He shakily said, his hands going up to gently stroke her soft cheek. "And I'm glad I get to meet my soulmate under the beautiful sunset." He sighed and looked over the waters, making her look as well, and wow.

Were her friends right when they said the sunset was the most breathtaking sight ever. And the fact that she was spending this moment with her soulmate made it the best moment in her life.


End file.
